Don't forget! I love you!
by Prominensa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha bernostalgia sejenak dengan jaz laboratorium milik temannya, Sakura Haruno, dimana keduanya tidak sengaja dipertemukan kembali ditempat yang sama. Akankah keisengan Sasuke dimasa lalu bisa menjelaskan isi hatinya yang sebenernya kepada Sakura? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan jaz laboratorium tersebut? Yuk, kita simak!


**Don't forget! I love you!**

 **[SasuSaku] AU**

 **GENRE: School, Romance**

 **RATE: T**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, hari ini entah kemana jiwanya hari ini, sejak dua jam lalu hanya duduk diatas kasurnya. Memandangi kardus-kardus didalam kamar barunya. Ya, sepertinya dia enggan untuk beraktivitas yang berhubungan dengan kardus-kardus itu. Sasuke, sapanya, terus saja melamunkan "mereka".

Waktu bergulir sangat cepat. Membuat Sasuke menengok sepintas ke arah jam digital dilayar hp-nya.

"Sudah jam 3 sore", gumamnya, tak jelas.

Bergegaslah Ia menuju kardus-kardus itu. Tanpa niat, ia membuka satu persatu isinya. Menatanya dengan cepat dan, dan ?! dan terhentilah pandangan matanya pada satu barang. Senyum sumringah bak orang kasmaran terpatri jelas terlukis diwajahnya. Sesekali dia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, serasa tawa tak tertahankan ingin meledak. Ada sesuatu dihatinya yang perlahan merambah dalam pikirannya.

"Ah, waktu memang misteri", gumamnya sekali lagi.

Benda "itu", dibawanya ikut serta diatas kasur empuknya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, lagi - lagi kembali ke tempat ternyaman sedunia. Mengabaikan lambaian dari "mereka" yang ingin segera ditaruh ditempatnya. Seandainya "mereka" dapat berbicara, pastinya "mereka akan mengeluh akan perlakuan tuan-nya. Tapi, "mereka" hanya bisa membiarkan tuan-nya merebahkan diri diatas kasur. Mungkin "mereka" juga cemburu melihat tuan-nya lebih memperhatikan benda yang diajaknya diatas kasur itu. Hey, ayolah itu hanya jaz laboratorium yang usang karena bertahun-tahun dimiliki seseorang. Kenapa tuan-nya memilih benda usang itu, pikir "mereka".

Ya, benda usang atau benda "itu" adalah jaz laboratorium. Diperkirakan usianya sudah 10 thn. Mungkin yang tua/usang lebih menarik dari yang muda/baru. Ya tentu saja, bagi tuan-nya kira-kira seperti itu.

Sasuke, si tuan kardus itu, mulai mencari-cari sesuatu dijaz laboratorium tersebut. Well, yeah, Ia menemukannya. Tampak ada tulisan memudar tertera di ujung kiri bawah, bagian belakang jaz tersebut. Tulisan yang menarik. Semenarik orang yang menulisnya, mungkin.

"I LOVE YOU", kalimat gombal anak SMA yang menjadi tuannya sempat menggila karena menunda pekerjaannya. Mulailah Sasuke mendudukan diri sambil mencoba mengingat hal gila apa yang pernah ia lakukan saat itu. Ya, saat-saat SMA , dimana kenangan jaz laboratorium itu terukir indah didalam pikirannya. Membuat para pasukan kardus terheran-heran, dan ingin mendengar kisah benda usang itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, kini memulai menerawang keatas. Keadaan kamar dengan gorden tertutup sedikit mendramatisir kenangan yang tengah ia bangkitkan. Hey, ini bukan cerita tentang drama thriller khan? Jadi para pasukan kardus tak perlu takut mendengar cerita bos kardus, *ehem, si tuan kardus. Nampaknya, sang cermin, mulai menyerukan sesuatu "Tuan Kardus Tampan", serunya. Dasar cermin ! Dan inilah saatnya Sasuke membongkar semuanya dihadapan anak buahnya dikamar.

 _10 tahun yang lalu . . ._

Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid SMA disebuah sekolah kejuruan. Ia mengambil jurusan _analisis kimia_ untuk 3 tahun mendatang. Tak ada yang istimewa bersekolah disana. Hanya saja _wejangan_ kakeknya membuat uchiha muda ini penasaran, " SMA adalah masa - masa yang menyenangkan seumur hidup seseorang. Meski terkadang menyebalkan, tapi saat kau merindukan kembali saat itu, kau akan menyadari satu hal. Tidak dapat diputar kembali seperti film. Apalagi kau edit. Jadi buat seindah mungkin. Jangan menyesali!" dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan masa SMA - nya.

Hanya saja untuk saat ini, Sasuke merasa itu hanya kalimat menyebalkan yang ia dengar seumur hidupnya. Karena, nyatanya Sasuke merasa salah bersekolah disini. Setiap sebulan sekali akan diadakan ujian, dan yang tidak berhasil akan berakhir di kelas khusus remidial. Belum lagi praktikum baik diluar maupun di sekolah sendiri yang membuatnya jarang bergaul dengan teman-temannya di lingkungan rumah. Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk kalimat itu. Bahkan , dia kadang harus menahan malu ketika juniornya harus ikut menatap nilai-nilai sang senior yang sengaja dipampang dipapan pengumuman sekolah. Ya , semasa SMA Sasuke cukup dikenal seantero sekolah. Meski prestasi pas-pasan, wajahnya yang rupawan bak idol group sanggup membuat para guru perempuan rela dengan senang hati membuat sang idola remidial. Belum lagi dia ikut extrakurikuler Pecinta Alam, membuatnya dielu-elukan bak aktor stage play. Mencari nilai bagus memang sulit, terlebih nilai masih dianggap yang utama di negeri ini.

Saat-saat dia merasa muak dengan remidial dan masa SMA-nya yang kurang berwarna. Dia seolah terhipnotis dengan kehadiran seseorang yang datang menuju tempat ia berdiri. Tepatnya, didepan papan pengumuman sekolah. Gadis itu, ya gadis itu sedang mencari-cari namanya dari tumpukan nama siswa siswi yang remedial.

Melonjak kaget itu yang dilakukan si gadis. Membuat Sasuke ikut kaget tak karuan, mungkin karena dia memandangnya terlalu lama. Benar khan Sasuke?! Sasuke yakin gadis itu sama seperti dirinya, anak kelas dua. Hanya saja berada di kelas yang berbeda. Di sekolah ini, memang mempunyai cukup kelas yang banyak. Walaupun hanya mempunyai 2 jurusan ( anilisis dan industri kimia).

"Aku remidial analisa proksimat", katanya sambil tertawa garing ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn", balas Sasuke.

Tak lama, gadis itu pergi dengan sendirinya. Mungkin dia merasa sedikit canggung karena berbicara dengan pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. Namun, meski gadis itu pergi, tapi efek yang ditimbulkan sangat tidak baik bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Jantungnya mulai meletup-letup seolah ada reaksi kimia didalamnya. Di hatinya pun dia berujar dengan penuh tekad api

"Besok, tunggu saja besok, kita akan bertemu lagi. Saat itu tiba aku akan tahu siapa namamu". Dengan sumringah, Sasuke pergi dari tempat "itu", dia juga berencana mentraktir kakeknya setelah ini.

 _Keesokan harinya . . ._

 **"Pada hari Selasa, pukul 16:00 akan diadakan remidial untuk mata pelajaran analisa proksimat. Bagi siswa siswi yang namanya tertera dibawah ini, silahkan untuk hadir di kelas 2-C guna melakukan remidial. Sekian dan terima kasih."**

Tibalah Sasuke di kelas 2-C. Pertama kali masuk ruang kelas, ia celingukan tak karuan mencari tempat duduk. Ia mengabaikan ajakan temannya untuk bergabung duduk dipojokan. Duduklah dia dibagian tengah dibawah kipas angin yang menyala. Angin yang di hembuskan kipas angin jadul itu cukup menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Namun, seorang temannya berusaha jail dengan mencabut colokan kipas angin itu. Seketika itu Sasuke menatap tajam si pembuat ulah itu. Tak ada yang berkutik ketika Uchiha Sasuke menatap dengan tatapan setajam elang itu. Berakhirlah si perusak mood Sasuke kembali mencolokkan sambungan listrik kipas itu.

Kipas angin itu akhirnya menyala kembali. Benar-benar menyejukkan raganya. Lalu bagaimana dengan jiwanya?! Ya, jiwanya kini juga terasa segar karena muncul gadis dengan helaian merah muda terurai masuk ke dalam kelas 2-C. Meski malu-malu, gadis itu tidak takut mencari bangku yang kosong. Dengan sedikit senyuman dia menarik bangku didepan Sasuke. Sasuke, hey Sasuke! Dia seperti biasa, menatap dengan tatapan tajam tapi melembut.

Beruntungnya Sasuke, tidak diduga gadis yang membuatnya tertegun dan membuat ia akhir-akhir ini sakit jantung kini berada dekat dengannya. Dan dapat dipastikan remidial analisa proksimat hari ini akan sukses besar. Terima kasih, _pinky girl._

Disaat Sasuke sedang asyik berkutat dengan rumus kimia dan sedikit banyak tentang teori macam-macam glukosa dll, tiba-tiba "si pinky" menyodorkan kertas padanya. Tanpa menoleh, eh?! Mungkin dia sedang konsentrasi. Tapi tak lama Sasuke merasa double hoki hari ini, sesuai yang direncanakan, Sasuke mendapati kata-kata ajaib dari Tuhan. Yaitu sebuah nama, Sakura Haruno, nama yang ajaib. Ajaibnya membuat Sasuke bertekad remidial selamanya asalkan dengan gadis ini. Eh?! Dimana mukamu akan kau taruh didepan juniormu, Sasuke.

Para pasukan kardus mulai memiringkan kepala. Hey, kalian kardus tak punya kepala. Namun itulah yang akan mereka lakukan ketika melihat " Tampan" tersenyum sambil merebahkan diri.

"Oh, jaz laboratorium apa yang telah kau lakukan pada tuan-ku," bisik cermin.

"Mereka" semua khawatir dengan keadaan tuannya. Tidak biasanya tuannya bernostalgia dengan cara seperti ini. Walaupun disisi lain mereka senang karena bisa melihat ekspresi yang indah di wajah tuannya.

Kalau hari Selasa minggu kemarin adalah hari keberuntungan Sasuke, tapi tidak hari Selasa minggu ini. Sudah seminggu Sasuke tidak bertemu lagi dengan Sakura-nya. Hey, Sasuke! Kau tidak sedang mabuk cuka khan hingga mengklaim Sakura-mu. Yah, hari ini Sasuke terlihat payah, sudah berlumuran bau cuka, praktikumnya gagal pula. Mungkin ini karena dia harus sekelompok dengan temannya yang bisanya hanya bercerita tentang anime yang ditontonnya semalam. Hah?! Sungguh tidak dapat di untung. Praktikumnya mungkin terancam gagal hari ini. Pesimis itulah yang dirasakannya. Padahal praktik hari ini cukup mudah baginya, yaitu membuat _nata de coco._

"Sasuke !", teriak teman satu kelompoknya, Naruto.

"Ada apa dobe?!", jawab Sasuke malas.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di kelas menunggu guru berikutnya datang untuk mengisi jam pelajaran. Dan yang dilakukan Sasuke disaat seperti ini , hanya duduk diam di bangkunya, sambil membolak-balik buku pelajarannya dengan malas.

"Kata Kakashi-sensei, sepulang sekolah nanti kita diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang praktikum kita lagi'. Naruto mengatakannya, dengan cengiran penuh karena berharap temannya ini bisa sumringah kembali.

"Ck, hn, terserah," jawab Sasuke ketus. Dia justru mengabaikan Naruto dan pergi keluar kelas. Toilet mungkin?!

Keluar dari toilet, Sasuke justru berpapasan dengan Sakura-nya. Wah, ada untungnya ke toilet ya Sasuke. Sasuke melirik sekilas Sakura yang hendak masuk pintu. Entah keberanian dari mana , Sasuke tiba-tiba menahan tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa?," spontan Sakura sedikit tersentak karna kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Apa aku bisa pinjam jaz lab mu sepulang sekolah nanti?", tanyanya datar.

"Ohh, ini. Aku sudah selesai memakainya kok, pinjam saja sekarang," dengan tawa kecil, Sakura menyerahkan jaz lab-nya kepada Sasuke.

"Aa, terima kasih. Besok setelah kucuci akan segera ku kembalikan," ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke tak lama pamit kembali ke kelas. Mungkin sedikit tak enak juga harus menahan Sakura-nya didepan toilet. Belum lagi pandangan beberapa murid yang melewati mereka. Seolah Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bertransaksi "ganja" di depan toilet.

Dengan perasaan senang, Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas mengabaikan guru Kakashi yang sedari tadi sudah berada di kelas. Sasuke hanya menghampiri seraya berucap maaf dan menunduk sebentar.

Lelah mengenang masa lalunya, Sasuke merubah posisi telentang dikasur menjadi duduk. Sekarang yang dilakukannya hanya memandangi "para anak buah" nya kembali. Dia ingin bangkit, dan mendekati "mereka", namun sepertinya jaz lab usang itu seolah menahannya. Mungkin ada bagian penting yang tak boleh ditunda untuk diceritakan disini. Si cermin mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan jaz lab itu, seolah-olah dia sedang menguasai "Tn. Kardus Tampan" miliknya itu.

Kembalilah Sasuke diatas kasurnya, kini posisi yang dipilihnya adalah tengkurap. Mengecek keadaan hp -nya sebentar kemudian dia seolah melanjutkan cerita masa SMA nya itu. Ya , Sasuke mulai mengabaikan "mereka" dan memilih memanjakan jaz lab itu.

Sebenarnya situasi ini mirip Sasuke 10 thn yang lalu. Diatas kasur nya Sasuke mengelus-elus jaz lab itu. Memang sedikit aneh rasanya, tapi faktanya Sasuke memang seperti itu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya. Mungkin saja dia kagum, terpana, atau apalah dia tidak peduli. Bagi Sasuke bisa menyentuh jaz lab milik Sakura-nya saja membuat dia serasa terbang ke bulan dengan kekuatan koro-sensei. Hey, siapa juga koro sensei!

Hal aneh yang terlintas dibenaknya pun mulai dia ikuti. Di ambillah spidol hitam permanent guna membuat maha karya diatas jaz lab Sakura. Awalnya Sasuke berniat memberi gambar iseng tapi entah penghasut datang darimana, dengan ringannya Sasuke Uchiha mencoretinya dengan sebuah kalimat.

"I Love You", gumam Sasuke dengan senyuman liciknya.

Berharap Sakura membacanya dan dia ingin tahu reaksinya. Pikirnya ini seperti kita mendapat hadiah bukan? Iseng-iseng berhadiah. Itulah rencana Sasuke.

Hingga keesokannya Sasuke, mencari Sakura di kelasnya yang kebetulan bersebelahan. Namun, dia tidak menemukan Sakura disana. Saat berpaling dari pintu, Sasuke bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Dan, hey, itu Sakura. Sakura pun sempat terjatuh dan kemudian berdiri. Ia membersihkan roknya dari sisa-sisa debu yang menempel.

"Ma, maafkan aku! " , kata Sasuke dengan kikuknya.

"Hey,aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Ini, aku kembalikan dan terima kasih," Sasuke berkata sedikit gugup.

"Aa, sama-sama, euhm namamu Sasuke Uchiha khan? Jangan kaget aku tahu namamu, teman perempuan di kelasku sering sekali membicarakanmu, " Sakura mengatakannya hal itu dengan cengiran menggoda. Membuat Sasuke hilang kesadaran sejenak.

"Aaa,hn", jawabnya.

"Ahahaha, kau lucu juga ya Sasuke".

Dan mereka berlanjut dengan obrolan ringan seputar remidial analisa proksimat. Dimana Sakura lupa tidak mencantumkan nama sehingga harus mengulang lagi remidialnya.

Sudah sangat lama sejak hati itu, mereka berdua jarang sekali bertegur sapa. Paling hanya sepintas memberi senyuman. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi mereka sudah sibuk mempersiapkan _prakerin_ (Prakter Kerja Industri) masing-masing. Prakerin mereka akan dikerjakan diawal semester saat kelas 3 dimulai. Belum lagi mereka tidak berada di tempat prakerin yang sama. Selesai prakerin, mereka juga disibukkan denga try out dan persiapan ujian kelulusan.

Semakin cemas hati Sasuke, padahal dia sangat berharap mengetahui reaksi Sakura mengenai coretan isengnya itu. Mungkin saja Nona Haruno itu terlalu sibuk hingga tidak memperhatikan keisengannya tersebut. Dan asumsi terakhir Sakura menganggap itu hanya keisengan semata, bukankah kau memang berniat iseng, hey Sasuke! Tapi kau jadi galau tak karuan begini. Sampai kelulusan tiba pun kau biarkan Sakura Haruno mengaggapnya iseng?! Kau benar-benar naif Sasuke.

Sadarlah hidupmu tidak bisa diedit atau diputar ulang. Itulah yang selalu kakekmu ucapkan. Orang tua tidak pernah salah khan? Oh, sial kau Sasuke, sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain menyerahkannya kepada Tuhan. Karena semua sudah terlanjur pergi bersama ijazah dan terkubur menjadi kenangan putih abu-abu yang kelabu.

10 thn terlewati, kini dirimu mulai percaya kekuatan Tuhan, dengan mempertemukanmu dengan Sakura sekali lagi. Akankah kau bisa meluruskan keisenganmu itu. Meluruskan bahwa yang kau tulis di jaz lab usang itu adalah sesuatu yang tulus didalam hatimu. Itulah yang sebenarnya kau rasakan sejak pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya. Kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya, Sakura Haruno.

"Hey, bos besok kau harus menemuinya dan menjelaskannya, ya!," seru kardus paling besar.

Namun, Sang bos kardus terlelap dalam mimpinya yang mungkin akan menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi dimana dirinya membangun bahtera rumah tangga bersama Sakura-nya.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke Uchiha yang kini bekerja disebuah perusahaan makanan sebagai analis laboratorium mikrobiologi datang ke kantor sambil tergesa-gesa. Sebagai pegawai baru dia seharusnya datang lebah awal dari pegawai lainnya, agar dinilai plus didepan atasannya. Namun, nostalgianya dengan jaz lab itu membuat Sasuke harus diberi kesan buruk karena terlambat.

Menuju meja kerjanya, dia meletakkan lebih dulu jaz lab yang ia pinjam dari Sakura diatas meja kerja Sakura. Ya, siapa sangka kalau mereka ternyata sekarang satu perusahaan dan satu bagian di perusahaan yang sama. Kebetulan stok jaz lab habis, membuat Sakura meminjamkan sekali lagi jaz lab nya yang lama kepada Sasuke. Entah sengaja atau memang kebetulan. Suara cuitan dari rekan kerjanya yang lain cukup membuat Sakura memerah saat meminjamkannya.

"Ah, melamun lagi," gumamnya.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka seseorang. Seketika Sasuke menoleh. Sakura tersenyum, sambil menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yg tergerai. Rambutnya tak lagi panjang, tapi justru terlihat makin cantik dimata Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau terlambat"

"Aa, maaf"

"Ini jaz lab mu yang baru, dari HRD", Sakura menyodorkan jaz lab tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Aku pergi ke ruang produksi dulu", Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu, sambil melenggang pergi.

Sasuke hanya menatap kepergiannya begitu saja. Sejenak menghembuskan nafas, dan dikenakannya jaz lab yang baru dia dapat dari HRD perusahaannya itu.

Tiba-tiba terjatuhlah secarik kertas dari kantong jaz lab itu. Sasuke memungutnya, muncullah semburat tipis merah dikedua sisi pipinya. Dengan senyuman bak Tom Cruse yang selesai menjalankan misi di film mission impossible, Sasuke merasa jantungnya juga ikut berpacu bak mobil yang sedang dikejar polisi. Sungguh ini istimewa sekali, sebuah kalimat "I love you, too" dari Sakura-nya. Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke akan mengabaikan sekali lg "mereka", karena terlalu senang dan tidak bisa tidur.

Hey Sasuke! Ini bukan kalimat iseng balasan 10 thn lalu khan?! Entahlah, setidaknya kalimat tersebut dapat menghiburnya sebentar sebelum telinganya panas karena akan dimaki oleh atasannya. Poor Sasuke!

Catatan:

Analisa proksimat adalah ilmu kimia yang berhubungan dengan analisa pangan

Catatan author:

Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. Maaf sebelumnya kalau ceritanya terkesan amatir, karena kebetulan saya masih newbie. Saya berharap sekali review dari readers, baik saran maupun kritik supaya saya bisa menjadi lebih baik kedepannya. Sengaja ditulis senatural mungkin, agar saya bisa menilai perkembangan tulisan saya dari hari ke hari. Semoga pembaca senang ya! Oh, iya maaf juga kalau ketikan ada yang typo dan tidak rapi, karena saya mengetiknya via hp. Mohon dukungannya ya readers.


End file.
